game_of_the_year_420_blaze_itfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
GOTY420BI has very few noteable characters, but they're still characters so there is this page. Main Characters xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx This Magnemite which obviously had too much swag to stay in the Pokémon World is giving you your mission instructions at the very start of the game, where he's visible for between 40 seconds and 2 years, depending on your computer's speed. Appearance Swagnemite is a Magnemite known from the popular game and anime series "Pokémon" with a slightly greyer colour. He is wearing a hat captioning "#YOLO", hiding his top screw under it while not seemingly caring for the other two screws. His right magnet is changed to a hashtag. He also has a very calm look on his "face", similar to what you'll expect when smoking drugs, preferably weed. or ahoy Personality His introduction suggests, that you don't know him or have even worked for him at all. Not knowing you (well) he is the strict and straight-forward type, no chit-chatting, no useless talking, just your instructions and a few helpfull tips, making the instructions as short as possible. Text Illuminati Swagnemite When the game is beaten normally(Shrek is killed), after Spoderman finishes talking, Swagnemite will appear with a Illuminati Triangle on his face, zooming closer and closer while playing the X-Files theme song. It is unknown why this is shown or why it is Swagnemite, but it probably has some thing to do with the mission being a setup, with Swagnemite being one of the Illuminati himself. It could also be because Swagnemite got controlled by the Illuminati. ]] While in this scene, the overlay of Illuminati Swagnemite covers the screen and the player is still active. If you have a Ultrawidescreen monitor (like 2560x1080), you can see the left and right part of the screen uncovered. Mecha Shrek The Mecha Shrek is a mechanical copy of Shrek, showing no differences to the original Shrek. He shoots at you with a shotgun. Appearance The Mecha Shrek in all his copied glory is a 6.5 foot tall monstrosity. He has Shrek's unique green skin, brown vest, pants and belt and his white whatever it is called.Edit to the real name please He is wielding a Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun, which he always aims down the sights. Personality As he is a Mechatronic Version of the original Shrek, he doesn't really have a personality, except for the fact that he wants to kill you no matter what. Combat Despite having lots of health, he is stationary and will snipe you with his shotgun. This can easily be avoided by standing behind cover and shooting at him. It takes him about 1-3 seconds to reload, so promptly after hearing the gunshot, come out from behind cover, shoot him a few times, and run back to cover. Another way to beat Mecha Shrek is to run up to him, and crotch while right next to him. For whatever reason, he can't aim down, then you can no-scope him to your hearts desire. Text Spoderman This widely spread meme is mounted on the head of Mecha Shrek. The Illuminati took him and put him into the Mecha Shrek to kill the player. Spoderman is a parody of Spiderman. Appearance Spoderman has his head painted on a cube, which is mounted in place of the head on Mecha Shrek's Body after defeating him. His Mask is red with tiny black stripes, his shirt is completely red with blue arms and a Spider Logo on his chest. Personality Spoderman speaks with a sad voice, probably because he was put into a Mecha Shrek, which you shot at and killed. In his speech he talks about how he became one with Shrek, which is another indication about why he is sad. Text The Player The Player is the main protagonist of the game. Their identity and motivations are kept ambiguous, however, they serve the opposition of the Illuminati. They were briefed by Swagnemite, and afterwards, were set to enter the Illuminati headquarters and slay everyone inside. The player can hold up to 256 health hps. Illuminati Soldier These skrubs will are teh main antagonists in the game. They will try to reky (I know what i said bruh) you. They regularly use teh most common gun in the game, the Illuminati gun (aka the Weed Gun), dropped by them when u rek them. They usually have masks on their face that resembles a meme. Trivia * If you crouch into Mecha Shrek's head, his head and lower jaw can be seen while walking around inside. * Mecha Shrek's head seems to twitch violently shake while the player is close to him. * Mecha Shrek also seems to only talk when you approach the swamp,not when he is dead or shot, which supports that he is a robot. ** However, a robot shouldn't be able to produce a sound that clear from that far away,and how MS could yell at the player from that far away is unknown. ** If the door near the swamp is approached but not opened, mechashrek.ogg can still be heard. Category:Characters Category:Enemies